Advanced processors commonly include multiple cores. Current processor offerings can be of dual-core, quad-core or many-core architectures. By providing multiple cores, greater processing power is realized. However, this comes at the cost of greater power consumption. Typically, the multiple cores of a multicore processor are of a homogeneous design and thus all have the same power consumption. While different cores can be enabled or disabled based on workload to reduce power consumption, there is typically not an ability to otherwise control power consumption by controlling the type of components that are available.